¿Que paso ayer?
by Caprichy Anders
Summary: starfire pierde la memoria cuando es secuestrada robin y los demas titanes trataran de encontrarla pero ella ya no los recuerda ¿podra starfire recordar a su querido robin?¿robin matara a speedy por no cuidar a "su amor secreto"?CAPITULO 5 SUBIDO YA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Buscando ayuda en el lugar equivocado**

Starfire toco la puerta del cuarto de Raven, Raven abre la puerta hasta la mitad.

**Rv:** _¿Qué pasa Starfire?_

**Star:**_ Amiga Raven necesito tu ayuda con algo muy importante._

**Rv:**___Star ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?_

**Star: **_No… ¿puedo pasar a tu habitación?_

**Rv: **_¿Por qué?_

**Star:**_ ahí nadie nos podrá escuchar _

**Rv: **_mmm…Esta bien entra_

Raven abre la puerta, Starfire entra, raven cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama, Starfire la imita, raven no soporta el silencio y la curiosidad y se va al punto.

**Rv: **_Ammm… ¿star que me querías decir?_

**Star:**_ es que… bueno, tú sabes lo que siento por Robin?_

Raven asiente dándole a entender a Starfire que la entiende.

**Star: **_bueno creo que como toda persona terrícola, quiere estar con la persona que le gusta de manera diferente a la de amigos_

**Rv:**_ star tú sabes bien que no te puedo ayudar con problemas sentimentales por la sencilla razón que yo no controlo muy bien cuando los expreso_

**Star:**_ si lo sé pero eres la única chica además de mí en la torre y además no quiero hablar de esto con cyborg o chico bestia son chicos y me molestaran mucho con el_

**Rv: **_tu corazón te guiara con tu problema, cuando estés en la ocasión, te lo digo por las películas románticas, tal vez solo tengas que esperar ese momento_

Starfire se dirige a la puerta y le desea buenas noches a raven y sale de la habitación de raven y se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua, por el pasillo miro que cyborg y chico bestia estaban en uno de sus tradicionales luchas de videojuegos, se sirvió el agua y la bebió le dio las buenas noches a sus amigos y se fue a dormir.

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Perdón si no lo hice tan interesante pero lo hare mejor en el 2 Chapter hasta la próxima. Besos atte. __**CAPRICHY ANDERS**_


	2. la supuesta desaparicion de starfire

**NOTA LA AUTORA:**

_Simbología: _

_Mi opinión será en negrita y entre paréntesis para los comentarios de chico bestia serán _**CB: **para Starfire es **Star** para speedy **Sp **por ahí va la simbología solo noten el tipo de letra. Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron comentarios.

_**Chapter 2: la supuesta desaparición de Starfire**___

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Todos los titanes estaban desayunando excepto la tamaraniana por que se había desvelado la noche anterior. **(Eso piensan ellos).** Y un preocupado Robin sentado en la mesa no dejaba de ver si por casualidad salía "su'' star, pero Starfire no apareció. Robin dejo el comedor para dirigirse a la habitación de Starfire. Cuando llego hasta la puerta el estaba un poco **(muy) **nervioso de tocar la puerta y cuando decidió a tocar la puerta. Cuando se abrió y vio que no había nadie en la habitación. El entro, miro en el baño y no; no había nadie, ni en el armario así que salió corriendo, de un lugar de la torre a otro, en la torre T los dos titanes restantes lo miraban correr de un lado a otro, cyborg estaba arreglando el auto T, bueno chico bestia de repente se le prendió el foco **(¿ya era hora no?)**

_**CB: **__Oigan a ¿Starfire no le gusta estar en la azotea?_

Robin se quedo quieto en el instante que chico bestia menciono a Starfire. Salió corriendo como un rayo a la azotea de la torre. Y cuando llego no la encontró, estaba muy preocupado, frustrado y triste por no encontrarla, los 3 titanes sacan a su líder de la azotea; el estaba realmente destrozado.

Cuando de repente entra Starfire acompañada de speedy, abeja, más y menos, blackfire, aqualad y terra todos con bolsas de tienda de ropa, todos primera persona en acercarse fue chico bestia.

_**CB:**__ Starfire ¿A dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no desayunaste con nosotros?_

_**Star:**__ lo siento mucho amigos por no poder acompañarlos a desayunar es que-_y la interrumpe speedy-

_**Sp: **__es que veníamos de visita pero todos estaban dormidos y no queríamos molestar, la única persona despierta era Starfire._

Un furioso y **(muy)** celoso líder contesta

_**Rb: **__Así que nos asustan a todos __**(a él en especial) **__por la desaparición de star, ella no conoce todo sobre nuestro planeta._

_**Star: **__Robin perdón es que no pensé que tardaríamos mucho._

Y lo abraza para tranquilizarlo, no tanto para romperle los huesos uno muy dulce, todos se daban cuenta que ellos dos estaban enamorados con solo verlos y solo una persona no le gustaba lo que miraba y era speedy. Cuando se separaron los titanes del este se disculpan, Robin las acepta y les da la bienvenida. Robin lleva a Starfire a la azotea.

_**Rb:**__ Starfire?_

_**Star:**__ si, robin?_

_**Rb:**__ ¿me puedes explicar lo que paso en la mañana?_

_**Star:**__ bueno, ¿Por qué no? Nuestros amigos del este hicieron una videollamada a las 6:30 AM creo que esas son horas terrícolas después de que sale el sol._

_**Rb:**__ si… ¿aja continua?_

_**Star: **__bueno dijeron que venían de vacaciones por una semana y que querían hablar contigo._

_**Rb:**__ mmm… ¿y por qué no dejaste una nota?_

_**Star:**__ perdón se me olvido escribirla_

Los titanes restantes subieron buscándolos.

_**Cy:**__ oh aquí están los dos_

_**Rb: **__¿Qué pasa chicos?_

_**Cb:**_ _queríamos consultarles algo_

_**Rv: **__ve al punto chico bestia_

_**Cb: **__estuvimos pensando que fuéramos a la feria con los titanes del este ya que estarán aquí por una semana de vacaciones._

_**Star:**__ hay sí, es una excelente idea vamos._

_**Rb:**__ ok vamos, pero con una indicación. Que vayamos en parejas y que no se separen no quiero un desaparecido_

_**Rv: **__bueno, iremos mañana hoy hay es muy tarde en la noche tenemos deberes de héroes así que mejor me iré a prepararme._

_**Después de varias horas**_

_**Rb: **__otra noche agotadora._

_**Cb: **__no puedo creer que tardáramos mucho en derrotarlo._

_**Rb: **__¿Qué?, realmente necesitamos entrenar más pero ahora necesito dormir._

_**Star: **__si ya ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para flotar._

Starfire se desmaya del cansancio y cae hasta que robin la atrapa antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. La llevo a la habitación y la acostó en su cama y de ahí se fue a dormir. Igual que los demás titanes.

_**Minutos antes de la feria**_

_**Rb: **__bueno, espero que hayan elegido con quien quieren estar en la feria_

_**Rv:**__ elijo a… aqualad_

_**Cb:**__ elijo a…terra_

_**Cy:**__ elijo a... abeja_

_**Mas:**__ elijo a menos_

_**Star:**__ elijo a… mmm… speedy_

Robin pensó "¿Qué?"¡El que tiene que no tenga yo que, maldita mi suerte! Mientras que speedy pensó "si, por un momento pensé que elegiría al petinegro. Trágate esto Robin".

_**Rb: **__bueno, me toca con blackfire. Bueno todos están listos._

Todos dijeron que si con la cabeza y se fueron a la feria.

_**En la feria**_

Robin miraba de lejos como se divertía "su amor secreto" con speedy, mientras que blackfire trataba que robin se divirtiera un poco con ella pero no lo logro se canso y le dijo una verdad para ver hasta le gustaba su "hermana querida".

_**Bf: **__ok, hasta aquí robin se que estás loco por mi hermana lo que no entiendo porque dejaste que ella eligiera antes que tu._

_**Rb: **__quería saber con quien quería venir a la feria y si no quería venir conmigo pensé que lo entendería pero no lo soporto._

_**Bf:**__ pues claro que no te elegiría a ti era tan obio, no es tan descortés para no elegir al chico nuevo. Mientras que tu…bueno ¿tú comprendes no?_

_**Rb:**__ ¿Qué tengo yo de malo? …es cierto que soy mando, antipático, celoso, sobreprotector con ella pero lo hago pero lo hago porque la quiero. _**(¿Es increíble que pregunte y conteste no?)**

_**Bf:**__ oye se que se siente lo que estas pasando por que estas pasando eso me está pasando lo mismo con speedy._

_**Rb:**__ enserio no me di cuenta __**(**_**¡ni yo!).**

Speedy aparece muy preocupado con los otros titanes.

_**Sp: **__chicos Starfire no aparece por ningún lado, no lo han visto._

_**Cy:**__ y star no contesta el comunicador._

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Si lo logre; lo he hecho mucho más interesante el capitulo ¿Quién secuestro a Starfire? ¿Dónde está? ¿Robin matara a speedy por no cuidarla muy bien? Todo esto en los siguientes capítulos. Perdón pero si no pongo suspenso no les interesarían el relato disfrútenlos. __**Atte. Caprichy Anders.**_


	3. Chapter 3 ¿donde esta starfire?

_**CHAPTER 3: ¿DONDE ESTA STARFIRE?**_

_**RB:**__¿Qué? ¿pero como paso? … no se suponia que tu deberias estar cuidandola y protegiendola._

Apuntando robin a speedy muy furioso y a punto de agarrarlo a golpes mientras que speedy lo evadia.

_**SP:**__ si pero._

_**CY:**__ robin no es la culpa de speedy, robin es obvio que a star la secuestraron._

_**RB:**__ pero ¿Por qué la secuestraria a ella?_

_**CY:**__ no lo se amigo… hey speedy cuenta lo que paso._

_**SP:**__ bueno starfire y yo entramos a la casa de los espejos pasabamos mirandonos que graciosos nos mirabamos cuando de repente se va la luz y cuando regreso ya no estaba conmigo la llame pero no me contestaba, asi que busque a los otros titanes para encontrarla._

_**RB:**__ bueno …. Titanes hay que encontrarla, busquenla por todos lados , separense … titanes vamos._

Todos los titanes buscaron por todos lados en cada juego u atraccion. En el muelle y en la playa pero no habia rastro de ella. Entonces decidieron ir a la torre T para ver si estaba ahí pero no estaba, pero algo inusual aparecio; el comunicador estaba en la mesa de café de la sala, robin recordo que starfire jamas salia sin el comunicador, se fue corriendo al cuarto de control y cyborg lo siguio para ver que estaba haciendo. Mientras los demas en la sala se preguntaban quien habia secuestrado a starfire.

Robin y cyborg miraban los videos de seguridad, vieron que despues de algunos minutos despues del secuestro, pasaba uno de los aprendices de slade poniendo el comunicador de starfire en la mesa de café de la sala.

Ya cuando robin y cyborg hiban a decir lo descubierto a los demas una videollamada aparecio en la pantalla.

_**RB:**__ slade – lo dijo con mucho odio arrastrando las letras—_

_**SLADE:**__ hola titanes, como han estado, veo que les falta uno de su equipo._

_**RB:**__ ¿Dónde la tienes? ¿Dónde esta starfire? ¿Por qué la secuestraste? ES QUE SI LA LASTIMASTE ,ESTO ME LO PAGARAS MUY CARO._

_**SLADE:**__ calma petinegro la chica aun esta viva._

Slade retrocede para que vieran a starfire encadenada e inconciente llena de heridas y sangre. Todos los titanes incluyendo a los titanes del este _**(n/aAPUESTO QUE ESTO NO LO VIERON VENIR)**_ se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que a la princesa tamaraniana jamas la habian visto tan lastimada.

_**SLADE:**__ ya la viste; quiero que me des lo que quiero robin._

_**RB:**__ eso jamas._

_**CY:**__ ¿robin que es lo que quiere slade?_

_**RB:**__que vuelva hacer su aprendis._

_**SLADE:**__ te dare 3 dias para que lo pienses muy bien eres tu o tu querida amiga. Tu decides; si en un determinado caso tu no me das lo que quiero. Tu la veras morir o pensandolo bien la dejare viva para que sea mi aprendis. Me imagino que ustedes saben que ella es la mas poderosa de ustedes en la fuerza fisica._

Se corto la videollamada; robin se cay de rodillas de su frustracion ya que sabia que si ella moria, el se suicidaria de la tristeza, pero si vive y se convierte en la aprendis de slade la tendria en su contra y no la queria lastimar. Robin se levanto despues de un breve momento en el suelo y se fue a su habitacion. Los demas titanes no sabian como animarlo.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**_

_Pobre de robin, speedy por que no cuidaste bien de ella, ahora supuestamente sufre ; no dejen de leer se que les gustara mucho el siguiente capitulo y este capitulo es dedicado a:_

_PEKISTAR34 _

_ESTRELLADARKLOVEFIDIOYMARK _

_DAMADELASERIES_

_**BESOS Y BUENAS NOCHES **_

_**ATTE: **__**CAPRICHY ANDERS**_


	4. ¿que me paso ayer?

_**Chapter 4: ¿Qué me paso ayer?**_

Starfire se encontraba en una habitación muy linda para su perspectiva, la habitación estaba pintada y decorada con varios tonos de rosa, Starfire se despertó en una cama King-sai enfrente de la cama una tv plasma, ella vio a la derecha una ventana que daba a un jardín lleno de rosas.

Slade entra en la habitación llevándole un gran plato de cereal, jugo de naranja y un plato lleno de varias frutillas rojas.

_**STAR:**__ ¿Quién eres tú?_ _¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién soy yo?_

_**SLADE: **__calma yo soy tu tío materno estás en tu habitación y tú eres kori Anders._

_**STAR:**__ ¿y tú cómo te llamas? _

_**SLADE: **__yo me llamo Jasón Slade, come ayer te diste un golpe en la cabeza y por eso no me recuerdas, ni te recuerdas._

_**STAR:**__ ¿y cómo me di el golpe en la cabeza? Es que no recuerdo nada, no se ¿qué maso ayer?_

_**SLADE: **__se te olvido una de tus libretas del colegio y fuiste por ella, estabas subiendo muy rápido las escaleras cuando te tropezaste y te caíste por ellas._

_**STAR:**__ aaaaa yap… ok ya termina de desayunar; creo que descansare un poco más._

_**SLADE: **__si, ten cuidado cuando bajes las escaleras no quiero que mes des otro susto como el de ayer._

_**STAR:**__ si Jasón tendré mucho cuidado; pero ahorita voy a dormir._

Slade sale de la habitación dejando a Starfire, dejándola sola a Starfire para que durmiera un poco más.

_**Mientras tanto en la torre T**_

Robín llama a su mentor en su habitación.

_**Rb:**__ estoy confundido bat, no sé qué hacer; te puedo ir a ver necesito tu ayuda._

_**BT:**__ ¿Qué pasa Robín? ¿Qué problemas tienes?_

_**Rb:**__ aquí no te lo puedo decir, tendrá que ser en la mansión Díaz_

_**BT: **__aquí te espero _

_**Rb:**__ voy en camino_

_**BT:**__ no vengas solo, se discreto y ten cuidado _

Robín sale de su habitación y se dirige al gym y se encuentra a cyborg destrozando el saco de box.

_**CY: **__¡Buya!_

_**RB: **__cyborg, me harías un favor._

_**CY:**__ ¿Qué sucede Robin?_

_**RB:**__ es que… mmm… necesito que… me acompañes aaaa._

_**CY:**__ ¿aaaa que Robin? _

_**RB:**__ a la mansión Díaz._

_**CY: **__¿a qué? No te entiendo _

_**RB:**__ en el camino te lo explico. No hay tiempo que perder._

_**CY:**__ ok, vámonos en el auto T._

_**RB:**__ gracias… vámonos._

_**En el camino a la mansión Díaz**_

_**CY: **__¿y a que venimos a la mansión Díaz?_

_**RB:**__ necesito hablar con bat._

_**CY:**__ ¿sobre qué?… no me digas que es sobre star._

_**RB:**__ tú sabes que cuando se trata de ella, no tengo cabeza para otra cosa._

_**CY:**__ Robin tú no eres el único preocupado por ella; Speedy, tu, chico bestia, raven y yo sabemos que slade está hablando muy enserio de que la matara, pero hacerla su aprendiz… ese ya se pasó de la raya._

_**RB: **__si lo se… pero no sé qué hacer… así que por eso vamos a la mansión Díaz. Realmente necesito el consejo de bat._

_**En la mansión Díaz**_

El que abre la puerta es el muy querido Alfred

_**Alfred: **__Buenas tardes joven Grayson, el señor Díaz lo está esperando en la sala principal._

Robin, cyborg y Alfred se dirigen a la sala principal, Alfred los deja para dirigirse a la cocina para después llevarles los refrigerios a los visitantes.

_**Bt:**__ ya era hora que llegaras ¿Qué me querías decir? ¿Qué es muy importante que tenías que venir… no me digas que se trata deee….?__** –Balbuceo y sonrió con una sonrisa coqueta-**_

_**CY:**__ ¿¡Cómo sabes de qué trata!? _

_**RB:**__ cálmate cyborg. Si tienes razón bat es sobre eso y es sobre ¡slade!_

_**Bt:**__ si es así es mejor pensarlo bien todo antes de actuar, no quieres lamentarte después._

_**Bt: **__oye casi no te entiendo, tú tienes que contarme que fue lo que paso con detalle._

Robin y cyborg le cuentan todo lo sucedido sin omitir ni un detalle a Batman.

_**Bt:**__ Mmmm…. ¡esto es demasiado! , es imposible que starfire haga eso; ser su aprendiz, es cierto que jamás la he visto ni hablado con ella pero según lo que me has contado de ella , no lo creo, slade está loco, pero matarla eso si es ir muy lejos, tengo ganas de … _

Batman de su enojura estruja el collar de su batiperro y esté dando una señal de falta de oxígeno con su pata, próximo a su muerte con un sonido ronco y fuerte.

_**RB:**__ eeee… bat estas asfixiando al batiperro._

_**CY:**__ ¡buya! Que furia… cálmate Batman._

Batman suelta al batiperro y el batiperro al instante el sale corriendo a la baticueva a esconderse. Alfred llega a la sala principal llevando los refrigerios, ve al perro correr a la baticueva. Deja los refrigerios y deja solos a los tres en la sala principal y va auxiliar al pobre del batiperro.

_**RB:**__ entonces bat que me recomiendas que haga… _

_**CY:**__ Robin hay algo en que he estado trabajando._

_**Bt y RB:**__ ¿En qué has estado trabajando?_

_**CY:**__ He estado haciendo réplicas de los 4, unos titanbots creo que nos podrían ayudar._

_**Bt:**__ eso ayudaría mucho me puedes dar los datos de estos, sería bueno que los activaras._

_**RB:**__ ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho cyborg?-__**GRITO**__**MUY**__**DESCONCERTADO-**_

_**CY:**__ es que… siempre se presentaba una misión _

_**RB: **__bueno…tienes de los dos… star y yo _

_**CY: **__sip, eeee… ¡bat ya te envié lo datos!_

_**Bt: **__si ya los estoy cargando… ¿Cuándo tienes que verte con slade-__**pronunciando ese nombre con odio-**__ Robin? _

_**RB:**__ En 3 días ¿Por qué bat?_

_**Bt: **__por nada, luego te digo ya es tarde es mejor que vayamos a la torre… no me acuerdo, el nombre eeee; ¿Dónde viven ustedes?_

_**CY y RB: **__¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?__**- con una cara de asombro e histeria-**_

_**Bt: **__últimamente no tengo cabeza para eso._

_**En el camino de regreso a la torre T**_

El que maneja como siempre es cyborg no deja a nadie que toquen a su "bebe".

_**RB:**__ bat y ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

_**Bt:**__ slade tratara de atacarte y acorralarte a ti solo, con sus aprendices y sea bueno que no seas tú sino tú copia eso facilitaría que busquen a star y la lleven a un lugar seguro mientras "TU" bot pelea con los aprendices de slade._

Robin pensativo, distraído, alegre porque volvería a ver a su star y luego en voz alta: ¿_bat estás seguro que esto funcionara?_

_**Bt:**__ ¿Por qué dudas de mí? ¿Cuándo te he fallado?_

_**RB: **__¡ENTIENDE! Esto es muy pero muy delicado está en juego mucho._

_**CY:**__ relájate no queremos morir antes de encontrar a tu amor_

Robin golpea sorpresivamente el brazo a cyborg, este pierde el control de su "bebe" por un breve momento y Batman el cual iba en la segunda cabina queda dudando si está vivo o no.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Eso es todo en el siguiente capítulo hay muchas sorpresas y una de ellas es que hay una traidora en la torre T ¿Quién será? ¿Quién la descubrirá? ¿y quién la detendrá? ¿Robin se está volviendo loco? todo esto en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Atte. Caprichy Anders**_


	5. Chapter 5 encuentro inesperado

_**ADVERTENCIA**: LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN DECIR ALGUNAS MALAS PALABRAS SE RECOMIENDA DISCREPSCION_

_**Chapter 5: encuentro inesperado **_

Kori se levantó y recorrió toda la mansión, llego a la sala principal y se encontró a Jason slade, con un par de chicas de 17 años, una chica delgada y rubia, la otra delgada, morena y castaña. (Ally es a rubia) (Karen la castaña).

Lo que Kori no sabía que la habían secuestrado, de que su nombre real era starfire y esas dos chicas eran las encargadas de que no recordaran nada, ya que cuando la secuestraron le golpearon la cabeza y fue así como perdió la memoria.

_**Ally:**__ hola Kori soy Ally y ella es Karen, Jason ya nos contó lo que te sucedió con la escalera. Y por eso faltaste al cole._

_**Karen:**__ bueno es cierto todo lo que dijo Ally, pero no solo te extrañamos en las clases, también en la práctica de voleibol fue todo un fenómeno que faltaras ya que tú eres la capitana del equipo._

_**Slade: **__Kori sé que no las reconoces pero ellas dos son tus "mejores amigas" yo diría que tu seguito. Sería bueno que vayas con tus amigas de compras tu siempre vas con ellas, toma tu tarjeta dorada, no importa lo que gastes; no por nada eres billonaria._

_**KA:**__ gracias, no sabía que era billonaria... ¿tío Jason? _

_**Slade: ¿**__si querida?_

_**KA: **__¿Dónde están mis padres?_

_**Slade:**__ me temí que me preguntaras esto; bueno querida tu madre y tu padre, tuvieron un accidente en el jet privado hace 7 años._

Kori al escuchar tal acontecimiento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y repentinamente se le escaparon las lágrimas de sus ojos.

_**KA: **__en serio, no lo puedo creer soy… huérfana, dime al menos ¿me parezco a uno de mis padres?_

_**Slade:**__ si querida; eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, llevas en tu carácter el de tu padre._

_**( n/a: que paja, pero que cinismo el de slade)**_ Kori abraza a su "tío" Jason y se desahoga en los brazos de él. Ally y Karen ele dicen por medio de señas a slade de que se apurara.

_**Slade: **__¿Kori?_

_**KA: **__¿si tío?-_ya más calmada-

_**Slade:**__ tus padres te cuidaran y te querrán siempre ve y distráete un poco, tal vez recuerdes lo que te gustaba y lo que no._

_**KA: **__si tío… pero no sé cuánto tardare de regresar temprano._

Kori sale de la sala principal acompañada de Ally y Karen. Se van en una de las morginis**(n/a: creo que así se escribe si me equivoco corríjanme por fa)** de Kori la que por cierto es azul, y se van al mall para enseñarle "lo que le gusta" a Kori.

Karen y Ally querían que starfire volviera a su vida anterior. Por eso antes de ir a la mansión Anders, slade les conto que "Kori" tenía una hermana, se comunicaron con blackfire a la cual le prometieron que llevarían a "Kori" al mall que de lejos tenía que reconocerla y que no debía ir sola por lo menos tenía que ser acompañada de 4 personas para asegurarse si era o no su hermana.

_**Mientras tanto en la torre T**_

Terra estaba muy misteriosa con chico bestia y también con los demás, terra entro en la habitación de starfire y chico bestia miro que se metía sospechosamente en esa habitación; ella le estaba diciendo a slade:

_**Terra: **__maestro, temo que le tengo malas noticias._

_**Slade:**__ ¿ahora qué hiciste?-_con notable enojo-

_**Terra:**__ perdí de vista a Robin, he estado buscándolo en toda la torre, solo falta él y cyborg. De ahí todos estamos._

_**Slade: **__NO ME IMPORTA QUE LOS DEMAS ESTAN AHÍ, TE DIJE QUE NO LO PERDIERAS DE VISTA, ahora que vigiles a los otros tres. ¿CREES QUE PUEDAS HACERLO BIEN?_

_**Terra: **__si… es mejor que vuelva antes de que sospechen de mí._

Chico bestia se va corriendo a la azotea, totalmente desilusionado destrozado por que se había dado cuenta que terra lo había estado utilizando. La única persona rara era raven ya que sentía que algo o mejor dicho alguien que la molestaba mucho, le faltaba. Ella vio que chico bestia subía las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello; raven sube las escaleras y lo mira sentado en la cornisa mirando el horizonte.

_**Rv: **__chico bestia ¿Qué tienes? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma._

_**Cb: **__ojala raven, ojala; lo que vi desearía que fuera mentira, es que porque ella, porque no otra persona._

_**Rv: **__en serio chico bestia, habla claro, es que no te entiendo ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?_

_**Cb:**__ vi a terra hablando con slade, le estaba diciendo todos nuestros movimientos, en especial los de Robin._

_**Rv: **__HAY ESA… ¡ARPIA! Sabía que no era de fiarse con ella._

Raven entra en la torre toda furiosa con cierta rubia que había lastimado al chico que ella ama en secreto. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, la miro caminando por el pasillo que conducía al living.

_**Rv: **__¡eres unas maldita perra!- _con todo el odio que pudiera existir en una persona enamorada-

Terra se da la vuelta, toda confundida de que la tratara así.

_**Terra: **__yo no sé qué te pasa Raven y quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué me estas tratando así? Porque si bien recuerdo y no te he hecho nada malo._

_**Rv: **__¿Qué tú no me has hecho nada malo? ESA NI TU TE LA CREES.- _Raven la agarra por el cuello y la empuja a la pared sin ninguna delicadeza-

_**Rv: **__mira basura, en este momento no puedo desencararte porque necesitamos encontrar a starfire para que Robin no pierda la cabeza, pero créeme que yo seré la primera en destrozarte. – _Raven encierra a terra en una esfera mágica-

_**Terra: **__¿Qué me vas a encerrar? ¡Qué original! ¿Y dónde me ocultaras?-_Con un tono burlón y desafiante-

Raven lleva la esfera mágica a su habitación ya que sabía que nadie se metía con ella, ya que en el grupo ella es la más fuerte psíquicamente.

_**Terra: **__Raven no me puedes dejar encerrada aquí, todos van a saber que algo no anda bien y la primera persona en sospechar eso será… ¡chico bestia! —_Raven separa en seco ya que se estaba saliendo de la habitación y le dice—

_**Rv: **__créeme él ni siquiera te recordara más bien lo agradecerán todos los titanes y TÚ dejaras de ser una de nosotros__**(n/a: Raven se refiere a dejar de ser una titán)**__ NO te preocupes te traeré la cena, maldita perra._

Raven sale de su habitación dando un fuerte portazo y se dirige a la sala principal, y se alegró internamente de ver más calmado a chico bestia. Robin, cyborg y Batman llegaban a la torre T pero Batman iba como el muy conocido millonario Bruno Díaz.

Robin, cyborg y Bruno se dirigen al garaje, ya que cyborg les mostraría sus titanbots. Los cuales si se parecían a los originales jóvenes titanes.

_**Rb: **__En serio cyborg ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió hacer esto?_

_**Cy:**__ cuando tú me dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella y me imagine que cuando slade lo supiera, lo usaría en tu contra._

_**Bd: **__bien hecho cyborg, al menos tú lo previste venir._

De pronto la puerta se abre de un portazo, y se ve una silueta conocida, para una persona.

_**Rb: **__¡¿starfire?!—__**(n/a: sin comentarios)**_

Robin corre a abrazarla pensando ilusionado que es su "amor secreto" y en eso bat, mejor dicho Bruno le dice a cyborg con un tono tétrico e incoherente.

_**Bd: **__¿ES ELLA?... nada que ver con la descripción de Robin._

Robin se da cuenta que no correspondió a su abrazo y se separa un poco para ver sus ojos, y vio que no eran de su amada, si no los de su "querida" cuñada y él le habla muy pero muy furioso que hasta levantaría hasta a un muerto.

_**Rb: **__PERO ¿POR QUE ESTAS VESTIDA COMO ELLA?_

_**Bf:**__ ¡daaa! Estoy buscando a Speedy ¿es que no recuerdas lo de la feria?_

_**Rb: **__pero… ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A QUE TE VISTAS COMO STAR, mejor retírate porque no tengo ganas de desquitarme contigo._

Blackfire se va a cambiar de ropa y se fue a buscar a Raven, por, ósea adentro de la torre T.

_**Cy: **__¿Qué dramático es Robin, no?_

_**Bd: **__dímelo a mí que lo conozco mejor que nadie._

_**En la sala principal**_

_**Bf: **__Raven necesito hablar contigo_

_**Rv: ¿**__de qué?_

_**Bf: **__tenemos que ir al mall, con los demás titanes de __jump__city_

En ese momento apareció aqualad, tratando de separar a más y menos _**(n/a: a saber porque pelean) **_Raven los separa con su azarath metrion zinthos los gemelos se calman y se van con aqualad.

_**Rv: **__¿para qué? Si mal no recuerdo que tenemos comida suficiente y tú ya tienes ropa casual, cosa que no tenías._

_**Bf: **__si pero; si no vamos… nunca podrán recuperar a starfire, aunque créeme ella la está viviendo en grande._

_**Rv: **__ósea que tú sabes ¡DONDE ESTA Y NO LO HABIAS DICHO!_

_**BF:**__ NO ES ESO… si no que hace poco eme acaban de contactar las que cuidan de ella._

_**Rv: **__¿querrás decir las que la torturan?—_muy confundida—

_**Bf:**__ no para nada… después te lo explico pero antes necesito que te contactes telepáticamente con Robin, y le digas que él, cyborg y el hombre que está con ellos nos lleven al mall._

_**Rv: **__no querrán, están planeando el rescate de star._

_**Bf: **__¡COMPRENDE DE UNA VEZ, SI NO RECUPERAMOS A STAR AHORITA, NO LA RECUPERARAN JAMÁS Y ESTE GRUPO SE DESINTEGRARA PARA SIEMPRE!_

_**Rv: **__hay está bien, pero no prometo nada—"__**que dramática sin duda son hermanas**__"—_

ACONTINUACION LA SIGUIENTE CONVERSACION SERA TELEPATICAMENTE

_**Rv: **__Robin tenemos que ir al mall _

_**Rb: **__AHORA NO RAVEN, ESTOY OCUPADO—_diciéndolo con mala gana—

_**Rv: **__es una emergencia, si quieres llevar a Batman, hazlo no hay problema_

_**Rb: **__HABLO EN SERIO RAVEN, ESTOY OCUPADO._

_**Rv:**__ ¿DESDE CUANDO YO BROMEO?... sé que parece una broma que te pida que vayas al mall pero no lo es, tu, cyborg, blackfire y yo es urgente ir, créeme no te arrepentirás._

_**Rb: **__SOLO ESPERO QUE SEA RAPIDO. —__**(n/a: hoy se levantó con el pie izquierdo)**_

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION TELEPATICA

_**En el garaje**_

_**Rb: **__oigan chicos lo que voy a decir es algo muy loco_

_**Bd:**__ ¿Qué pasa Robin?_

_**Rb: **__tenemos que ir al mall_

_**Cy y Bd: **__¿QUE? ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENEMOS QUE IR AL MALL? ¿DESDE CUANDO TE INTERESAN LAS COMPRAS?_

_**Rb: **__no me interesan las compras excepto de comida, pero lo que si me interesa es encontrar a starfire. Pero raven dijo que era una emergencia que teníamos que ir._

_**Cy:**__ es una broma de mal gusto Robin- _poniéndose muy serio—

_**Rb: **__NO ESTOY BROMEANDO CYBORG, lo digo muy en serio, enciende el auto T, voy a llamar a las chicas._

Robin sale a decirles a Raven y blackfire que ya las va a llevar al mall mientras que cyborg enciende el auto T.

_**En el mall**_

Starfire digo Kori, Ally y Karen estaban cansadas ya que habían comprado mucho _**(n/a: vaciaron las tiendas) **_así que ellas se sentaron cerca de la fuente del 3 piso.

_**Karen: **__oigan chicas tengo que ir al tocador ya vuelvo. — _Karen se dirige al tocador y hace una llamada a blackfire—

_**Karen: **__Alo_

_**Bf: **__Alo_

_**Karen: **__por favor dime que ya estás en el mall_

_**Bf**__: si acabo de llegar ¿en dónde está ella?_

_**Karen: **__esta con Ally en la fuente._

_**Bf: **__¿en qué fuente?_

_**Karen: **__la del tercer piso, no te costara encontrarla está rodeada de muchas compras._

_**Bf: **__ok, desmáyala, ahorita voy a distraer a Robin y a su amigo._

Karen corta la llamada y se dirige a la fuente y le dice a Ally que ya es hora de desmayar a Kori y entregarla a los titanes. Ally y Karen le dicen a Kori que la quieren mucho y la desmayan con una sustancia extraña.

Blackfire logro hacer que Robin y bruno no las acompañaran pero a cyborg no. Así que cyborg, Raven y blackfire se dirigen a la fuente; Karen y Ally la entregan y también las compras que compro Kori, pero las cargan Karen y Ally para no levantar sospechas.

Robin a bruno

_**Rb: **__hay pero que tanto tardan—_ya desesperado—

_**Bd: **__si, lo se… pero y tienes todo claro verdad._

_**Rb: **__si… solo espero que funcione, no sabes cuánto la extraño._

_**Bd: **__pero recuerda muy pronto la tendrás de vuelta._

_**Rb: **__eso espero._

Y ven que blackfire trae a una chica desmayada, con Raven y cyborg. A través de ellos un chica delgada y rubia; y la otra delgada morena y castaña.

_**Karen: **__haya nos vemos, vámonos Ally._

_**Cy:**__ Robin y bruno vámonos ya._

_**Rb: **__nos quieren explicar ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué esta inconsciente? ¿Por qué diablos la cargas blackfire?_

_**Bf: **__después te lo explico pero de verdad tenemos que irnos de aquí._

Los titanes y bruno se van de regreso a la torre y para sorpresa de Robin y bruno es ver una morgini azul parqueado con las chicas del mall con un montón de bolsas de tiendas de ropas.

_**Rb: **__ahora si me tienen que explicar todo esto ¿QUIEN ES ELLA? ¿QUIENES SON ESAS CHICAS? ¿Y POR QUE ME DIJISTE RAVEN QUE NO ME ARREPENTIRIA?_

_**Rv: **__cálmate Robin te lo explicaremos todo pero antes cyborg ¿puedes llevar a starfire a la enfermería?_

_**Rb: **__un momento es… ¿starfire?—_confundido—

_**Cy:**__ si… bueno no en este momento._

_**Rv:**__ Karen, Ally y blackfire lleven las cosas de Kori al cuarto de starfire. Tu Robin vienes conmigo para que te explique todo, tú también bruno. -_Raven, bruno y Robin se dirigen al living—

_**Rb: **__pero como, no comprendo ¿Cómo rescataron a star? ¿Quiénes son esas? ¿Por qué star esta inconsciente? ¿Por qué cyborg dijo que star no era ella en este momento?_

_**Rv: **__bueno ellas son las encargadas de que starfire no recuerde su vida anterior. Star está inconsciente porque así era la única manera de recuperarla… y lo que dijo cyborg es verdad star no es la que conocemos es otra persona ahora, perdió la memoria cuando la secuestraron, la star que vimos en la video llamada era un señuelo, a la verdadera star la trataron como toda una princesa; al parecer slade le dijo que su nombre era Kori Anders billonaria, capitana del equipo de voleibol y huérfana. Es por eso el montón de compras… en serio Robin lo siento mucho._

_**Rb: **__es que no… esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no lo puedo creer, mi star –_aguantando las ganas de llorar _**(N/a:**__**no**__**es**__**que**__**sea**__**un llorón, pónganse en su lugar el amor de su vida no los recuerda y que tenga otra vida en que tu no estas es para ponerse**__**a**__**llorar) — **__¿Por qué a ella?, ella no es ninguna amenaza para slade._

_**Rv: **__Robin cálmate, puede que si la golpeamos la cabeza otra vez recupere la memoria._

_**Rb: **__COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ESO… YO JAMÁS LA LASTIMARIA Y NO DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMEN no, si lo puedo evitar._

_**Bd:**__ Robin al parecer no tienes otra salida, si quieres tenerla de verdad de vuelta._

_**Rv: **__mañana cuando despierte recibiera el golpe en la cabeza se lo dará blackfire. Solo esperamos que recupere la memoria pronto._

Robin se va a la enfermería y mira a star inconsciente y le pregunta a cyborg como se encuentra starfire.

_**Cy: **__para mañana se encontrara como nueva, no recordar como llego, ni donde están "sus amigas" y mucho menos quienes somos._

_**Rb: **__aaaa… al menos ella está sana y salva pero deseo que me reconozca. –_con un pequeño sonrojo y una mirada triste—

_**Cy: **__no solo TÚ quieres que te reconozca todos hasta blackfire._

_**Rb: **__bueno es… su hermana era de esperarse._

_**Cy: **__la quiere mucho, deberías estar agradecido con ella porque si no es por ella… no la recuperamos jamás._

_**Rb: **__si… y yo que no creía que era en serio lo del mall._

_**Cy:**__ Bruno y yo también no lo creíamos, es un alivio que ya esté con nosotros… pero lástima que no nos recuerde._

Y de repente se abre la puerta, era Speedy preocupado y angustiado por star, preguntando millones de cosas a la vez, sobre su estado de salud. Y de como la rescataron.

Mientras que Robin pensaba "QUE RAYOS Y DEMONIOS TIENE QUE HACER ESE IDIOTA AQUÍ" Luego en voz alta dijo.

_**Rb: **__ya está bien, no deberías estar buscando a blackfire _

_**Sp: **__¿y para que la andaría buscando?_

_**Cy:**__ es que ella tiene algo que decirte_

_**Rb: **__si por cierto te andaba buscando._

_**Sp: **__¿Qué rayos se tienen ustedes con blackfire?_

_**Rb: **__¿Qué rayos y putas te importa?_

_**Sp: **__Mira petinegro te voy a…- _con una cara molesta, puño cerrado golpeando la palma de su otra mano con ganas de matarlo—

_**Rb: **__no te tengo miedo maldita rata tira flechas_

_**Cy: **__¡buya! Cálmense ustedes dos, si se quieren moler a golpes váyanse al gym, acuérdense que hay alguien descansando_

_**Rb:**__ pero si el empezó yo no tengo culpa_

_**Sp: **__fuiste tú petinegro _

_**Rb: **__cállate maldito perro_

_**Sp: **__tú no me mandas._

Cyborg los agarra del cuello y los saca de la enfermería porque iban a despertar a Kori.

_**Rb: **__cyborg déjame entrar_

_**Cy: **__te dejare estar con ella, hasta que te calmes_

_**Sp: **__¡¿Cómo?! A él si lo dejaras entrar y a mí no_

_**Cy: **__porque a mí se me da la rechingada ganar… ¡además tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí!_

_**Sp: **__mira cyborg me las vas a pagar hombre de hojalata_

_**Rb: **__cállate ya maldita marica vas a despertar a mi star—_"upss metí la pata" pensó Robin—

_**Sp: **__QUE RAYOS DIJISTE "MI STAR"—_con odio y rencor al escuchar esa frase—

_**Cy: **__¡buya! Toma—_lo golpea y lo deja inconsciente y no lo auxilia, lo deja tirado en el suelo-…_ ¿tenías que meter la pata eeee Robin? _

_**Rb: **__eeee… si es que me sacó de quicio es peste—_se sonroja un poco y patea a Speedy- _¿no lo vas a… ayudar?_

_**Cy: **__¿es que tengo que hacerlo?_

_**Rb: **__no, se lo merece por tratar de quitarme a mi chica_

_**Cy: **__no se pierde lo que no se tiene_

_**Rb: **__¿Qué quieres decir?—_con mal reprimida cólera—

_**Cy: **__bueno es que… literalmente no es "tú chica"_

_**Rb: ¿**__lo dices porque no nos reconoce o antes?—_hojalata pensó—

_**Cy: **__lo digo por antes, ya que te acobardaste con ella y no le dijiste lo que sientes por ella._

_**Rb: **__yo no me acobarde, solo la quería tener a salvo._

_**Cy: **__que gran excusa no es que nuestro líder tiene miedo a expresar sus sentimientos a SU CHICA_

Robin mal encarado abre su barra y ataca a cyborg que le da un golpe que lo deja por los suelos un "poco" herido y en ese preciso, starfire se despierta y cyborg se hace un angelito y ayuda a Robin y este se repone de un tirón y Speedy sigue inconsciente…

_**KA:**__ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_**Cy: **__eeee… ¡mira tú jet!—_en ese instante voltea y cyborg la golpea y queda de nuevo inconsciente—

_**Rb: **__¿Por qué lo hiciste? No es justo ¡eres un hojalata!_

_**Cy:**__ tenía que hacerlo, o que querías que se fuera aaaa_

_**Rb: **__no pero, sí que debiste haberle reventado la cabeza con ese golpe. Mejor verifica que se encuentre bien._

_**Cy: **__está bien, pero creo que el golpe que le di, hará que recobre la memoria._

_**Rb: **__eso es un, tal vez Cy_

_**Cy: **__al menos es algo_

_**Rb: **__¿Cómo que es algo?, no sabes que esto es muy pero muy delicado._

_**Cy: **__tú sí que eres muy difícil de comprender_

_**Rb: **__sabes que… ¡ella es muy importante para mí! Que ella es todo absolutamente todo para mí._

_**Cy: **__me dan ganas de dejarte como calcomanía pegada en la pared, mejor cállate cobarde._

Se aparece blackfire con abeja, blackfire mira a Speedy inconsciente tirado en el suelo, miro a cyborg, de ahí mira a Robin un "poco" herido.

_**Bee: **__¿Qué RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?_

_**Bf: **__QUIEN RAYOS HIZO ESTO… juro que voy a moler y a trapear el piso al que haya lastimado a Speedy._

_**Cy y Rb todos apenados le dicen: **__no solo… solo estábamos jugando y Speedy se deslizo y quedo así._

_**Bf: **__aaaa… SI, COMO NO, ¿SABEN QUE?; NO LES CREO._

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Perdón por haber tardado mucho en subirlo esta semana he estado muy ocupada pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible hora las preguntas las cuales si no me contestan me tardare más en actualizar y es una promesa ¿Qué les hará blackfire a Robin y a cyborg? ¿Starfire recupero la memoria con el tremendo golpe proporcionado por cyborg? ¿Speedy esa enamorado de star?

TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

ATTE. CAPRICHY ANDERS


End file.
